


Target Practice

by lightsaroundyourvanity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Archery, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsaroundyourvanity/pseuds/lightsaroundyourvanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison takes Kira to the woods to learn to shoot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Target Practice

"No, no, like this." Allison nudges Kira's heel with her toe from where she stands behind her, forcing the other girl's foot forward half a step, and Kira lets her, feels herself settle into the new stance as she readjusts her grip on Allison's bow.

Kira doesn't know why Allison has offered to train her, to teach her to shoot. "I just learned I can swish this thing around like, this week," she'd said when Allison had offered earlier, tapping her sheathed katana with one hand. "Maybe it's a little early to start loading me with an arsenal."

"It's never too early," Allison had replied. A shadow to her words and her eyes, like a memory or an old regret. It passed over, and she'd smiled, slight at first, and then brilliant. "We made a great team the other night, didn't we? I want to see what else we could do if we put our minds to it." A glance over Kira's body, a step towards her. "Later you can show me your sword."

Kira didn't know if how her heart had leapt had been because she'd been eager or something else, but she had actively crushed down a babble about how Allison had handled the katana pretty incredibly the other night, and she'd blurted out a quick, lilting " _Yes._ "

  

So now they're in the woods, target set up, afternoon sunlight starting to dim to dusk around them, and Allison is adjusting Kira's footwork, and maybe Kira can't quite follow why Allison's hand needs to be resting on the curve of her hip to do this, but her heart is doing that leaping-thing again, so Kira can't really complain, only keep still and aware of her skin and her body, and her breaths coming shallow, and how her mind needs to work double-time to pay attention to Allison's voice, because all it seems to want to do is laser focus on the prickle of Allison's touch.

She's so concentrated on Allison's hand, that it comes as a surprise when her next words are hot breath on Kira's ear, she's crowded in so close. "You got it," says Allison. "Now all that's left to do is draw and shoot."

Kira thought she'd be more nervous, in the woods, with Scott's stunning ex-girlfriend, learning about new ways to kill monsters because apparently she was some sort of magic lightning superhero with a family history she was only barely beginning to wrap her head around. Because like, that's what after school archery lessons were working under the impression of, right? That she'd be shooting monsters. Or protecting her friends. From monsters.

But like her first grip of the sword, something about this feels _right_ to Kira, cool certainty running through her like ethanol. It really hammers some point home for her--something about birthright or heritage or maybe even destiny, and that's all a little heavy to Kira, but it's also not something she'd ready to hide from or ignore. Kira is a fighter now, a warrior, a protector. She's not sure about how she feels about secrets or her mother or what this will all mean next week, but that part still feels pretty good. 

Allison, Kira knows, must feel the same way. _Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protèger eux měmes._ Yeah, Allison knows what it feels to belong to something like that. A knight, Kira thinks, and there's a giddy rush that accompanies the thought, propelled forward by the romantic nine-year-old she was, not so long ago, the one who thrived on imagination and devoured cheap fantasy novels. Allison would fit right into those, Kira thinks, brave and valiant.

"Draw," Allison says again, softly, "And shoot."

Kira gulps. To fight feels exhilarating and natural to her, but Allison's nearness still makes her nervous. She wants. She wants to drop the bow and spin around, grab Allison by the lapels of her jacket and kiss her, but she's also never done anything that bold in her life, and she wouldn't even know where to start. So instead Kira steadies her her breath. She draws, and feels a dip of disappointment when Allison pulls back to give her some room. She shoots.

It's not a bulls-eye, but it does hit the target. Kira tilts her head to one side, considering, and out of the corner of her eye she can see that Allison, having come up beside her, is doing the exact same thing.

"Not bad," says Allison. "You're a natural after all."

"I barely hit the target," Kira points out.

Allison grins. "Nobody gets their first time perfect," she says. Kira feels the heart-leap, and it's brought along a flutter in her lower belly that warms her all over, her cheeks and her fingertips and the backs of her knees.

"Practice makes perfect, right?" Kira asks cheerfully.

Kira can't say how that charges the moment, but it does. She feels it, as intense as any electrical current between them, fusing a shared question as surely as she'd fused her mother's--no, _her_ \--sword with kitsune strength. Kira hesitates. She's unsure; she never knows how to act in these situations, what's overstepping, what's charming and right.

But Allison does. Allison is a leader, confident. Sexy, too, and aware and comfortable with it. Sometimes Kira envies that a little. That doesn't include right now, when Allison is taking that half step towards her and smoothing her palm over Kira's cheek. Now, she is embarrassingly relieved that Allison is so bold, leaning in and kissing Kira on the lips. And then sweet and pleased when Allison's lips press harder, and her hand slides up Kira's neck to curl itself in her hair. Kira's eyes drift close, and she lets Allison lead her through the kiss, part her mouth open with a soft nudge of her tongue and swallow Kira's tiny sigh. 

Allison breaks it off after a moment, but her hand still stays in Kira's hair, and her face stays close to Kira's. When Kira opens her eyes, she has nowhere to look but at Allison. Allison's lip and her eyebrow quirk in one, tiny movement, a silent question, and Kira can feel herself smile in an equally wordless response. Allison kisses her once more, quickly, before drawing away.

"Shoot," she says, nodding towards the target. Unmistakeable mischief in her stare when she adds, "Get it closer, and I'll kiss you again." 

Kira can't ignore that promise. She draws, and she shoots.

She gets better every time.

 


End file.
